


Character Essays

by Mystie_Helix



Series: Katharsi Essays [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystie_Helix/pseuds/Mystie_Helix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These essays put individual character traits and characters into perspective. These are my original ideas for my original universe, Katharsi. Katharsi is where all of my stories take place.</p><p>I created these essays to help fill in the gaps and organize my own ideas. I put a lot of thought and I've done a lot of hard work to make Katharsi and I wanted to share my creation with my readers.</p><p>This essay isn't a finished project. It is a work in progress. If and when I update the information, I'll change the date and post a note below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Are Vessels?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This essay describes the most important part of a character in my stories. This is about the Vessel - the person - what he or she contains and how that person deals with his or her inner duality.

Every person in Ordinaria is a Vessel. They harbor inside of them the ability to do great harm or great good. This is an abstract, psychological concept but also a very physical idea. The energies within a Vessel can manifest in action and in thought. How these feelings are expressed is up to the digression of the Vessel.  
  
A Vessel, in essence, is born neutral. A Vessel has control over his or her inner duality. Within each Vessel there is a Shadow and a Luminary. A Vessel can be heavily influenced by either their Luminary or their Shadow but ultimately, it is their choice which one reflects in their behavior. This truth is hard to accept because the way Vessels interact with their Luminary or Shadow is indirect. Emotion, intuition and even instinct are ways one's Shadow and Luminary can influence their Vessel.  
  
Vessels reside in Ordinaria, the modern corporeal plain. Unsavory attributes or Shadows are often pushed out, cast away. They take refuge in Katharsi, the spiritual plain. The Luminary, or inner light, is usually smothered and confined deep inside a Vessel, too weak to aid him or her except for in extraordinary circumstances. It is only until the Vessel has reached physical maturity, around the age of puberty, that one's Luminary or Shadow can more directly affect an individual's behavior. (A person has to be able to comprehend their actions and the motivating factors before they can be held responsible for them. That is not to imply that young children are incapable of preforming great feats of success or failure in a moral or conscious manner, it is simply rare that such an event happens.)  
  
The word “Vessel” is used by Shadows and Luminaries when they reference their form in Ordinaria. It's usually used in a derogetory way. Shadows, and even Luminaries, don't usually revere their Vessel. A Vessel has no recollection of his or her Shadow's or Luminary's actions in Katharsi. Vessels, in the physical and literal sense, do not have the ability to travel between plains; however, their consciousness can. A Vessel's consciousness is that person's spiritual energy given purpose. The only way for a Vessel to remember or experience what his or her Shadow or Luminary experiences is if his or her consciousness becomes one with the Shadow or Luminary. While he or she does this, a Vessel's consciousness has no control. The experience is much like a dream.  
  
As a child grows, his or her innate personalities emerge. The things these children experience nurture those traits. They feel things they don't quite understand. They want to explore themselves and the world but most quickly find out that they lack the freedom to do so. They are being monitored, scrutinized or manipulated by someone almost all the time. These patterns condition children in certain ways and influence their behavior long into adulthood for better or worse.  
  
Societal norms are extremely confusing to young children. They lack the cognitive tools to process the complex and abstract concepts of the world they live in. In order to cope, many of them resort to conforming in an almost robotic fashion. Those that do not, are chastised and punished for their rebellion. The positive reinforcement of conformity and the negative reinforcement of individuality goes against the very nature of human beings.  
  
Such actions have consequences. It often leaves a Vessel confused and conflicted. These uncomfortable feelings feed a Vessel's Shadow, making it stronger. If the Luminary goes without sufficient stimulus, it grows weaker. If a Shadow is given too much power, it can separate from a Vessel and reek havoc on that person's life. A lack of self-control or poor coping skills are symptoms of a Shadow having too much control. These symptoms are usually caused by a lack of practice or discipline, and in some cases, a lack of initiative. It's not uncommon for a Vessel to feel the need to correct the imbalance but they simply lack the knowledge as to how to accomplish their goal.  
  
It is only when the Vessel takes an active role in reclaiming their inner light and empowering their Luminary can they live a truly happy life. This usually requires them to overcome and accept their shortcomings, the things they dislike about themselves and their lives.  This expansion in awareness can lead them to a whole new way of life, whether or not they stay acutely connected to Katharsi – the place where such battles usually manifest. The effects of their actions ripple through the course of their lives and radiate to the people around them.  
  
Once a Vessel reclaims their Shadow, they become aware of their responsibility. They must continue to aspire to be and honor their Luminary. A Vessel must find a state of peace and contentment in order to appropriately reflect on their choices. It is also important for a Vessel to express the influences of both his or her Shadow and Luminary. Repressing or ignoring certain urges will often backfire, if done for too long. They have to maintain the attitude and willingness to learn despite their victory for they have won a battle, not the war.  
  
A Vessel may be a physical being but it is fluid just like a Shadow or Luminary. His or her inner dynamic can shift, for better or worse. Just because someone succeeds in accepting or even appreciating one of their ugly truths, that does not mean that they have conquered all of them, totally and completely. Even if someone believes they have mastered all of their unfavorable characteristics or honed their talents, it is always possible a new problem could derail that progress.  
  
When a Vessel has experienced total oneness with themselves, they will naturally seek out experiences and stimulus that makes them feel that way again. It is a difficult state to maintain for a long period of time. It can be frustrating to struggle with something that one had already overcome. It is important to remember that balance is the goal; it is a game of give and take, not win or lose. There are a number of ways to recreate and reaffirm a Vessel's faith in him or herself but it is up to that person to find out what those ways are.  
  
Being drawn to other people that have accomplished the same task within themselves is common. Vessels that have been touched by Katharsi are somehow different than those that have not. A sense of community can be instrumental tool that can aid a Vessel in maintaining the delicate balance within themselves. An outside perspective can help a Vessel hold him or herself accountable. Having someone the support of someone outside oneself can become an oasis in turbulent times. The encouragement, empathy and compassion in those that have experienced similar things in Katharsi is extremely comforting.  
  
Though the problems might be similar, the solution is individual to each Vessel because the cause of the problem is unique to each person's experience. No two people experience the same thing the same exact way. If two people have the same fear, they could both conquer that fear in two completely different ways. Neither way is any more right or wrong than the other; just as one's Shadow is no more or less useful than one's Luminary. The key is perception and application. A Vessel can do anything with the tools and information given to them by their Shadow and Luminary. It's all up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, I welcome them. They help me edit and make things better. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. What Are Luminaries?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This essay explains one of the three parts of each character. This is about how Luminaries affect Vessels and Shadows.
> 
> It is important that you read the Vessels Essay and Shadows Essay, as well. They are all short, less than three pages but will help put things into context.
> 
> This essay isn't a finished project. It is a work in progress. If and when I update the information, I'll change the date and post a note below.

By definition, a luminary is “a person who has attained eminence in his or her field or is an inspiration to others,” or is something that is “of, relating to, or characterized by light”. In Katharsi, Luminaries are both of those things. Vessels that aspire to be their ideal selves, that have defeated their inner darkness and mastered their inner light are Luminaries. They literally become beings of light.   
  
Luminaries exist in both Katharsi and Ordinaria. However, a Luminary in Ordinaria is much different than those in Katharsi. While they have accomplished the same task, Luminaries in Katharsi are far more extravagant than those in Ordinaria. This is simply because of the abilities that the energies in Katharsi award those that reside there. In their own ways, Luminaries in both plains are equally as powerful. Those in Ordinaria often have significant powers as empaths and as leaders. While the same is often true for those in Katharsi, their abilities take on physical form and are optimized for physically fighting the war against darkness.   
  
A Luminary is both a source of light energy and a state of being. Being a Luminary implies a Vessel, whether in Katharsi or in Ordinaria, has become the epitome of their ideals; or at very least, they have dedicated their lives to obtaining that ideal. Vessels rarely accidentally become their Luminary; such a phenomenon is much more common with one's Shadow.   
  
Becoming a Luminary is extremely difficult. It often requires a person to deal with a great deal of strife and pain; and they must overcome it. A Vessel must fight and embrace his or her inner darkness before they can be exalted to the status of Luminary. This phenomenon is easier to explain in its application than in theory because the task is unique to each person.   
  
 Once an individual from Ordinaria finds their way to Katharsi, their path as a Luminary begins. The events that lead that person to Katharsi often means that their Shadow, their inner darkness, has become independent of them. Their Shadow Elite often takes on that person's less desirable attributes; it desires what that person denies themselves. That individual must take up arms against their Shadow Elite in order to take back control and save themselves from being overwhelmed by darkness.   
  
When a Vessel to defeat one's Shadow Elite – a being characterized by its autonomy and undesirable personality attributes – is usually the thing that brings people into contact with Katharsi and their Luminary. This in tense inner conflict isn't something most people can master on their own (if it were, Katharsi wouldn't need to exist). Aid from spirits in Katharsi is just the first step in such a battle. Their main objective is to help a person become more self-aware.  
  
There are far fewer Luminaries than there are Shadow Soldiers, just as there is often far more darkness than there is light. Shadow Soldiers are pieces of many Shadow Elites that have yet to take form. They are still influential and often have no will of their own. A Luminary doesn't destroy darkness or a Shadow Soldier. They simply illuminate the source of the darkness or allow it to be perceived in a different way, giving it the chance to be reunited with its Vessel. Luminaries in Katharsi have the ability to enable Shadow Soldiers to return to their Vessel, without the Vessel initiating the exchange.   
  
The ability to help strangers was what inspired Misuteri to gather her companions at Kardia Lux. What good she and Jouten could do could be multiplied exponentially if the other Luminaries she knew could do the same thing. With a little practice, they could and thusly formed The Guardians of Light. While the Guardians of Light aren't the only Luminaries in Katharsi, they are the only ones able to call on the nexus of Kardia Lux for support. The Guardians of Light are more than Luminaries. They are Vessel's one with their Shadow and Luminary in Katharsi. A feat only possible due to the extraordinary actions of Jouten and Ayamaru (Misuteri's Shadow).   
  
They become staples in Katharsi. They provide much needed support and context in the ever expanding spiritual plain they inhabit. In many ways, they have taken the place of the old spirits that once used to guide and aid them before Ragnarök. (Those spirits live inside of them, now, and will be released when their Vessel is destroyed.) It becomes their job to essentially rebuild society, help others embrace their Luminaries, in accordance with their Luminary beliefs. While they have the support of their Norse allies, their Luminaries, it is ultimately their decision what to do with Midgard. (Loki has tested them and found them worthy and capable guardians of the realm.)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions, comment! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. What Are Shadows?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This essay explains the the third part of every Vessel, their Shadow. It is important to read other two parts, the Vessels essay and the Luminary essay, too. (Not necessarily first, but also.)
> 
> This essay isn't a finished project. It is a work in progress. If and when I update the information, I'll change the date and post a note below.

A Shadow is something a person rarely thinks about. It's always there; it's always been there. The hardship for many Vessels concerning their Shadow, is the fact that they embody everything that they find difficult. A Vessel's emotions, ideas and even people they know, shape a Shadow. Shadows manifest out of the need to understand; they are a tool to enable Vessels to better understand themselves and the world around them. While their independent actions might be considered bad, they are not, nor is the Vessel that they reflect.  
  
 In Katharsi, Shadows take on physical form. They start out shapeless, and even faceless (like real shadows) but as a Vessel's inner hatred or loathing develops, so does their Shadow. Eventually these attributes take on physical form and are optimized for physically fighting for control over their Vessel. Shadows might look different than their Vessel but the connection is evident the moment they near each other. A Vessel's consciousness irritates and antagonizes a Shadow, the same way a Shadow affects a Vessel. Proximity causes static; which is representative of the trouble a Vessel has with handling the issues the Shadow reminds them of.  
  
 Shadows in Ordinaria is much different than those in Katharsi. Although they attempt to accomplish similar tasks, Shadows in Ordinaria express themselves in a much simpler way.  In their own ways, Shadows in both plains are equally as powerful. Things such as the Seven Deadly Sins are ways that Shadows influence their Vessels.  Those in Ordinaria often have significant powers as psycho and sociopaths. Vessels that have done very little introspection are often become victims of their Shadow or become very much like their Shadow. This makes it incredibly difficult for a Vessel to obtain true happiness or to self-actualize. In one way or another, their weaknesses, their Shadow is holding them back.  
  
While they are technically the manifestation of darkness within Katharsi, what makes these being Shadows is individual. A Shadow's actions are centered around its Vessel.  They are exactly what their Vessel doesn't like about themselves. The things that they do and their personality traits are directly influenced by the Vessel. If a Vessel doesn't like something about themselves, that trait is probably a dominant trait in the Shadow. If a Vessel feels like a certain action is shady or immoral (or even amoral), his or her Shadow won't think twice about it. That way of thinking and problem solving is natural to the Shadow.  
  
The variability is infinite. What one Vessel may feel is wrong, another might feel is justified. A Shadow could express a Vessel's difficulty in coping with being homosexual by being especially homophobic or by embellishing their sexuality. The things Shadows do aren't always evil. They can be perfectly harmless or simply obnoxious. However, they can become extremely dangerous Shadow Elites (powerful Shadows with control over other Shadows). A Vessel has to be vigilant to ensure that doesn't happen.  
  
Shadows are essential parts of Katharsi and Ordinaria. Without them, Vessels would lack perspective and appreciation for the things they have in life. Shadows know how to get into their Vessels head, or under their skin and they're not afraid to do what has to be done to do just that; which means it's usually far easier for a Shadow to communicate with its Vessel than it is for a Luminary. They allow their Vessels to see things for what they really are. They teach their Vessels what they don't want, so that they can go after what they do want.  Shadows open up worlds for their Vessels. Without them, most Vessels wouldn't know how to become their Luminary.  
  
It is important to remember that a Shadow is still very much the same person that their Vessel is; albeit, they are a twisted version. They have the same base personality and usually the same end goals. Most Vessels want to be their ideal selves, their Luminaries, and in their own ways, Shadows help Vessels become that person. They challenge the Vessel to think and to fight for what they want. They give them opportunities to grow, to show integrity and to exercise their virtues.  
  
Shadows are just as important as Luminaries. Shadows are the first step but with the help of Katharsi, Vessels can take that first step in a safe place. It's what Vessels, Shadows and Luminaries want to happen. They want to be whole, not separate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows are pretty complicated and can be hard to understand. (I had a hard time explaining them.) If you've got questions, don't hesitate to ask. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Who Are The Guardians of Light?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are spoilers to The Trickster Trilogy and my other stories in this essay. 
> 
> This essay explains who the Guardians of Light are and what they do. It gives a quick summary of how Misuteri met the different characters and why everyone is so important. 
> 
> This essay is far from finished. If I update it, I will post a note and change the date.

The Guardians of Light are a group of individuals Misuteri befriended in Ordinaria. At first, their light (their Luminaries) aided her in her own journey in becoming a Luminary. Each one, in his or her own way, aid and guide Misuteri on her quest to understand herself and find true love.   
  
The first two friends Misuteri meets in Katharsi are Kizu and Kouken. Kizu is the Luminary of Misuteri's first, and best, friend. Kouken is the Luminary of Misuteri's first boyfriend. In Misuteri's first adventure, Kouken and Kizu play very important supporting roles. They're the first two that made Misuteri feel like she was worthy of love and helped her find reasons to be confident in herself.   
  
In Misuteri's second adventure, two more individuals emerge. Those individuals are Saiaku, Misuteri's first boyfriend's Shadow and Kissui, Misuteri's girlfriend's Luminary. For a short period of time, these three are involved in a polyamorous relationship. It isn't until Saiaku and Misuteri defeat Saiaku's father's Shadow that she realizes Saiaku isn't the man she thinks he is. Kissui, Kouken, Tiabu (Kouken's best friend's Luminary) and Misuteri defeat Saiaku.   
  
The next two people that assist Misuteri on her quest, are Nero (Misuteri's third boyfriend's Luminary) and Zuri (Nero's best friend's Luminary). These two are probably the most influential considering their impact on Misuteri's spirituality and her network of Luminaries. Misuteri is now an adult and her world is ever expanding. Nero and Zuri help her focus on parts of herself she had never explored before; and they expose her to a number of other Luminaries in their time together.   
  
Nero and Zuri are (or become) friends with their own group of Luminaries. Through them, Misuteri meets Kuro, Hani, Yuen (working name), and Jouten. Hani is Zuri's girlfriend's Luminary. Yuen is one of their oldest friends and Jouten's most trusted confidant. Jouten is a quiet, mysterious young man that is close to Yuen. Kuro is Jouten's estranged son (time is different in Katharsi). Over the course of about a year and a half, Misuteri learns a lot about what herself and what she wants out of life.   
  
When Misuteri and Jouten become close, he reveals to her all the intricate secrets of Katharsi and their group of friends. Misuteri finds out how extraordinary the people really are and events that have taken place since her first trip to Katharsi really were. She also finds out why. (All of this revolving around Kuro's birth and Ragnarök.) Once everyone is on the same page, they begin preparing for the worst.   
  
It wasn't just the impending doom that urged Misuteri's companions to become The Guardians of Light. The ability to help strangers was what inspired Misuteri to gather her companions at Kardia Lux. What good she and Jouten could do could be multiplied exponentially if the other Luminaries she knew could do the same thing. With a little practice, they did and thusly formed The Guardians of Light. While the Guardians of Light aren't the only Luminaries in Katharsi, they are the only ones able to call on the nexus of Kardia Lux for support. The Guardians of Light are more than Luminaries. They are Vessels one with their Shadow and Luminary in Katharsi. A feat only possible due to the extraordinary actions of Jouten and Ayamaru (Misuteri's Shadow).   
  
They become staples in Katharsi. After Ragnarök, when the walls between Ordinaria and Katharsi dissolve, they provide much needed support and context in the ever expanding spiritual plain they inhabit. In many ways, they have taken the place of the old spirits that once used to guide and aid them before Ragnarök. (Those spirits live inside of them, now, and will be released when their Vessel is destroyed, as will they.) They will continue to help people in their own ways and live by their vow as a Guardian of Light. (The vow itself has yet to be written. It will be posted when I've finished it.)  
  
One could imply that the Norse individuals that The Guardians of Light meet during Ragnarök become Guardians as well, since they have to conquer their Shadows and embrace their Luminaries (under King Loki in Asgard) in order to survive Ragnarök. However, they don't take the oath under Jouten and Misuteri. Technically, they are allies of The Guardians of Light, an equal group in their respective realms. (Working on this idea. It's not 100% thought out yet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This essay includes information about ideas that I have yet to fully organize or write (hence the changing tenses). If you have a question, comment. I'll do my best to answer.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate your interest. I hope I haven't disappointed you.


	5. Sex In Katharsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature audiences only. This is a complex and touchy topic for some people. As you read this essay, remember, it is fiction.
> 
> This essay explains the concept of sex, not gender or sexual orientation, and how a Vessel's sex affects them in Katharsi. Even though I have quite a bit of knowledge considering the physiology and anatomy of humans (and I use it), by no means is this information 100% fact. Katharsi is inspired by real life and I have taken full advantage of my artistic license to manipulate that information to create my characters. 
> 
> These are guidelines I use when I create characters. This topic is extremely important for those concerned with pregnancy in Katharsi and Kuro's story (The Little Black Book).

A  Vessel's sex plays a large role in determining what they're capable of magically. The impact is very similar to the way sex effects individuals in Ordinaria. In Ordinaria, sex determines whether or not an individual can give birth and what type of hormones will have the greatest effect on them in puberty. Puberty is when a person matures physically and they become capable of mastering their spiritual powers. There are only two sexes in both Katharsi and Ordinaria.   
  
Females are by far the most adaptable and have the widest variety of magical abilities. However, they have very different anatomy and physiology than males. Their bodies are capable of enduring child birth in Ordinaria and protecting that ability takes priority over all others. Effectively, this means woman's body can only withstands minor physical changes. Women have lower thresholds for pain and blood loss. Their biology is programmed to make sure they don't risk damaging their reproductive systems.   
  
A woman's smaller form and lack of major transformative abilities does not imply she is weaker or need protection. Women are far more in-tuned to emotions and spirit energy. They have greater control over their feelings; this gives them a great deal of spiritual stamina. They can quickly learn how to use them to their advantage. They are capable of mastering a number of different skills with relative ease. Women often make the best healers because of the focus and mental fortitude required to heal deep wounds in Katharsi.   
  
Males have more rigid abilities. Males are physically bigger and stronger. Their bodies are capable of enduring a substantial amount of transformation. Their transformations are enhanced by their high levels of androgens. Testosterone and other 'male' hormones give them increased control over their metabolic rates allowing them to increase or decrease their muscle mass. A man channeling a wolf spirit is capable of partially taking the wolf's form, as a bipedal wolf, or fully transforming into a quadrupedal wolf.   
  
Men can learn abilities that don't come naturally to them but it takes a great deal more effort than for a woman. They are very connected to their own physical bodies, not the energy around them. They are often capable of healing minor wounds themselves quite quickly but at a great cost of their own personal energy. Males often use their spiritual energy in large bursts, with long periods of rest in between, often leaving them vulnerable.   
  
The type of spirit a person harnesses effects how an individual changes but their own physical characteristics come into play. In Katharsi, the spirit and person become connected. For example, if a blond man summons his black wolf spirit, his transformed body have both blond and black fur. There are an infinite number of combinations between  human and animal appearances and thus, an infinite amount of ways a person can appear. This becomes even more true when the fact that a person can have a plethora of spirits to aid him.   
  
Gender and sexual orientation do not effect a person's ability to transform or learn different talents. While their personalities and preferences may be different, they are subject to the same physiological laws as everyone else. Different genders and sexual orientations add more variability of skills between the sexes; but a male being skilled in more feminine abilities (or vice versa) has no baring on their gender or sexual orientation.   
  
Fertility can effect a person's abilities. Katharsi is closely associated with emotion and biologically, emotions are based on levels of certain hormones and neurotransmitters. Infertility due to an abnormal level in certain hormones can cause infertility. Also, damage to or removal of sexual organs would cause an individual to become infertile. If there is a possibility that an individual could become fertile (with or without the interference of modern medicine in Ordinaria) their abilities be unaffected.   
  
There are a lot of different ways infertility can impact a person's spiritual abilities. For example, an infertile female is capable of enduring far more than her fertile counterpart. She would be stronger and have a higher constitution than other females. She may even be able to transform into a bipedal version of her most powerful spirit animal. While a female can become stronger due to infertility, an infertile male often becomes weaker. He would naturally lack the physiological advantages of a fertile male to enhance his transformative abilities.   
  
Fertility effects a person's abilities in Katharsi, pregnancy and child birth can only happen in Ordinaria. These things are too hard to control because they are based on the biology of the two individuals involved. Katharsi is a place where spirits and energy can be transformed, absorbed and combined. Almost everything that happens in Katharsi is purposeful; the random mixture of DNA and genes associated with pregnancy would be impossible to replicate in Katharsi. It is possible for a new spirit to emerge after two powerful individuals mingle too closely but it would be stuck, never able to move between Ordinaria and Katharsi. It would never be able to self-actualize the way other living beings can in Katharsi.   
  
Sex is one thing that equals the playing field between Katharsi and Ordinaria. Biology and spiritually are forced to cooperate to enable a person to fulfill their potential. While it may seem like Ordinaria holds a person back, it forever grounds them, giving them structure. Ordinaria brings order to Katharsi; a place that would be utter chaos without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are very complicated (not to mention sensitive topics). This essay was written as an informative tool, not a weapon of hate or discrimination. We live in a diverse world and I intend to reflect that in Katharsi. This essay is meant to illustrate that.
> 
> If you have questions, please ask. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
